Unlikely Striders Reunite
by MearcieMayhem
Summary: Davesprite goes back to where he last remembers his Bro before Jack Noire had killed him. Nonetheless DS finds Bro alive and they connect the only way Striders know how. Basically just a pure yaoi fanfic. No story line or anything really. An rp based fanfic. Stridercest.


**Hey Mearice here! Just letting you guys know this is a fanfic based off of an rp on msparp (I was the davesprite). Probably one of the most intense in the smut yaoi region fanfics I have ever written so please excuse the M-rated ness. Anyways let me know what you guys think. ^^ BTW to the person who I rp-ed this with if you are reading this...you were the best Bro ever! OwO**

* * *

Davesprite rustled his bright orange feathers as he hovered at the spot where his worst fears came to life again for what seems like the thousandth time. A dark stain was still on the ground from where the fight occurred, where the death happened. His Bro's body was gone now, who had been killed too many times for him to count. He sighed and sort of wished the body was back. He knew Dave, the Dave of this timeline, tried his best to save Bro. Noire was tough, stronger than timelines before. Davesprite flexed his hands at his side and saw someone familiar in the distance.

"Bro…?" The figure in the white polo turned toward the familiar voice and blinked, raising an eyebrow slightly. He stared at the orange bird sprite that was staring in front of him through his anime shades, clenching his hands around his katana.

"Yeah?" He questioned as the Dave bird sprite went up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Fuck! Man…shit!" Davesprite had a sudden feeling of relief as he wrapped his arms around his used-to-be dead bro, not wanting this moment to disappear.

Bro toppled back slight, landing heavily on his rear and grunting. "You're the one from the fight." He came to realize at who the sprite was.

"I thought you were fucking dead!"

"I thought so too," Bro cracked a smirk, "woke up in a puddle of blood and ran after that."

"Oh my gog!" Davesprite whispered a bit embarrassed at something he realized but didn't want to share.

Bro ran his gloved hand through feathery orange hair, not knowing what his l'il bro sprite meant really. "It's all right. Been lookin' for ya."

"Really?" Davesprite questioned in shock as his wings rustled slightly in sync.

Bro's ears pink a little, but the other doesn't notice. Both of the Strider's hiding their eyes filled with emotions. "Yeah."

"Oh..." Davesprite sighed out a bit disappointed, "shouldn't you be looking for the _real_ Dave though? It is who everyone wants to talk to right now."

"Nah. He's fine on his own. Lookin' f'ya." His hands rest on the sprite's supposed hips, smiling a little.

He perked up a bit at his bro's words. "Y-yeah? What did ya need?"

"Just wanted t'know if ya were okay. Wanted to know if I saved ya." Bro's words sounded sincere towards his little bro sprite.

Dave just hid his face in his Bro's shirt and mumbled, "Fucktard…you are the one that should have been saved…"

"I'm expendable in this shithole," Bro argued back.

"No!" Davesprite shouted a bit too loudly as he started to shake a bit. "No…you aren't. Not for me."

Bro's brow furrowed a bit as he thought a bit. "Y'know I am. You're a game guide. M' just someone who got dragged in."

"Yeah well I'm not needed anymore… and you fuckin cut the meteor in half so I'm callin' you out."

Bro just shrugged in response. "Y' two woulda died if I didn't."

"Looks like our actions only saved Dave's ass…" he chuckled in slightly and stretched his wings a bit.

"Maybe that's what we were supposed t'do. But he's un-killable now. So now what d' we do?"

"Well, sort of…and I don't know but I'm sooo glad things worked out." He muttered out, half sarcastic.

Bro shifted the sprite up to press their foreheads together, smiling softly. "Y'okay?"

"Yep…" He lied slightly as he blushed a bit at the closeness and gave a small caw. "Just I know how you came back to life."

"Really?"

"Yep…and it's really ironic."

One of Bro's hands migrated to rub over the back of the sprite's neck. "Then bathe me in all that is irony and spill."

"Well when you died, I sort of…flipped shit and Jack disappeared to go play chase. I couldn't stop your bleeding, but I knew from the past playing Sburb that there was a way to make the dead come back to life. It usually works on actual players, not on us…pawns. Who knew…" Davesprite rushed out as he is a bit breathless and getting closer to Bro.

Bro tilted his face a little, their noses brushing slightly. Their lips were centimeters apart and both of them were well aware of this fact. "And?"

"I…," his feathers ruffled slightly as his face grew a bit more red-orange than was normal compared to his sprite color, "did this..." He closed the space between their lips and kissed Bro.

Behind Bro's shades, his amber-gold eyes closed as his chin tilted up to open his mouth beneath Davesprite's. The sprite had the same reaction as he also moaned slightly as his hands clutched bro's chest in desperation which caused him to shiver slightly. Bro broke away so the other can breathe, chuckling softly. "Gonna tear my shirt, li'l man."

Dave panted slightly and loosened his grip, smiling, "I never…thought…I would miss you…calling me that."

"Thought you hated bein' called li'l man," Bro retorted as he playfully nipped the sprite's nose as his hands at Dave's hips rub up and down slowly.

"Yes I do…" Dave smirks and goes in for another kiss. The other allows him to take control, his hands dropping down to palm over the sprite's ass region. The sprite's feathers ruffle slightly in a light shiver as Dave breaks away a bit. "Hold on bro," he cawed out as he took out a familiar amulet. "Wear this and picture me with legs." Bro just stared at him blankly for a moment before taking the necklace and slipping it around his neck. It took a moment for him to picture Davesprite as he is, minus the long serpentine tail. The sprite felt himself form awkward legs on each side of Bro's body. "Damn…"

"How's that?" Bro murmured glad that the sprite still looked like he did; orange, winged and beautiful.

"Feels weird to be human again. Well," he paused, rustling his wings again, "bottom half at least." He then goes back in to finish what they started. When their lips melded together once again, Bro reached up to remove his shades and then Davesprite's as he sighed into the other's mouth. Dave was a bit started at the removal of eyewear, but didn't mind since it was only Bro. He let himself melt away, a flutter in his stomach when he saw Bro's shining not-dead eyes that were the color of his bird feathers. Bro's tongue slipped between parted lips to play with Dave's mouth, eyes grinning up at his partner who met his eyes with hazy ones.

The sprite met his bro's tongue with his and explored his hands along the outside of his bro's chest who did the same. Bro closed his eyes when the sprite's hands drifted lower on his person. Exhaling with a grunt, bro's hips rolled up a little. Dave meets the roll with a buck of his own, his fingers tracing the top part of Bro's black jeans. The muffled word 'fuck' passes between their lips that had come from Bro as his hips rise to silently plead for attention. The other broke the make out session, panting with mixed caws as his scarlet lustful eyes stayed away from Bro's. He then moved his teasing hand over the needful Strider's jeans and undoes them; staring at the formed tent he moved a hand over it and rubbed it gently.

"Fuckin'… sinful li'l hands- ooh, god…," groaned at Bro at Davesprite's actions as his eyes half open, raising his head and looking down the length of his body to watch.

"Says the one who raised me," Dave retorted calmly as he moved his fingertips along Bro's boxers and cut them open, releasing the erection hidden underneath. "You are forgetting I am dangerous bro. This birdy's got talons."

Bro bit his lip slightly and groaned out, "Fuck… Can I fix that…?"

"Fix what?" The sprite answered quickly as he looked up innocently and blinked dramatically. "This…?" He then moved his hand along Bro's length, pumping slowly.

Bro's eyes rolled up a little as his legs twitched slightly. "Oooh…" Dave's hand slid down slowly, moving his free hand that was gripped on his Bro's shoulder down his chest, clawing up the white shirt slightly. "I-" Bro tried to protest but was cut off by a particularly firm stroke, his hand now clutching at Davesprite's shoulder for support.

"I didn't know you liked to bottom Bro," the comment comes out muffled as he smirked slightly and moved his mouth close to Bro's erection. This causing Bro of not being able to respond, instead becoming tense and taut as he could feel the barest hint of breath against his cock. Dave then gave the cock a lick from base to tip before he took the whole thing into his mouth.

"Dav-" Bro tried to speak out as his back arched a little but otherwise he remained still.

Dave stopped what he was doing and looked up, licking his lips. "Is this okay Bro?"

"Ye-… Fuck yes, it's good," the older Strider nodded frantically, shaking in pleasure. The other smirked and goes back to sucking on the hard cock, swirling his tongue around and moving the sharp nails along the outside of his Bro's jeans against his inner things. Bro's breathing rapidly becomes uneven as he arched his back. "Fuuuuckkk…." Davesprite can feel Bro's cock throbbing in his mouth and knows that he is close. As if right on cue Bro moans out, "Shit! M' gonna… Da-" before his eyes rolled back and thrusting up once with his orgasm. Dave took Bro's cock deep in his mouth sucking up and swallowing all the release, moaning slightly. Bro slumped a little as his hands were still at orange shoulders as Dave pulled off of Bro's cock and licked his lips at the cum dripping out of his mouth slightly. "You look really fuckin' hot like that…"

"Like what?" Dave smirked, "a hot, panting, hard mess with your release dribbling down my chin like some Strider slut." Each word he said is slow and seductive that caused Bro to swallow shakily.

"Y-you're a fuckin' incubus…"

"Nah… technically I'm a fuckin' bird sprite…although if you want me to look like an incubus, all you have to do is imagine it…that's what the amulet does."

"I like you like this." His hand ran through the sprite's hair. "Y' look like an angel."

"I'm a fucking bird Bro. An orange bird." He shifted uncomfortably back on Bro's lap.

"Angel." Bro stated as he sat up slowly to kiss over his little bro sprite's face. Davesprite protested slightly, but soon gave in to the kisses by moaning slightly. Bro chuckled at the response. "Y'know, you're the last thing I saw when I died. Looked so perfect, really."

Davesprite blushed slightly at the sincere thought and smirked slightly, "I was scared shitless Bro."

"M' sorry. I told ja everythin' was gonna be okay, didn't I?"

"Yeah cause I fucking kissed you ya idiot."

"So?" The question came out more as a statement as Bro pouted slightly and gave Davesprite an eskimo kiss.

"Bro…" Davesprite shifted uncomfortably slightly and biting his lower lip.

"Yeah?" Bro replied as he rolled his hips up a little, gasping slightly when his own dick brushed the bulge in Davesprite's pants.

Davesprite looked down slyly, drawing in confidence before he looked up with scarlet eyes full of need. "Can you….please….?"

Without speaking, Bro's fingers teased their way up the sprite's thigh to cup his crotch, with one hand moving the pants down slightly. The movement caused Davesprite to moan slightly and leaned against Bro some more, digging talon like fingers into his shoulders. "Ooh, sharp." Bro grinned cockily as his fingers ran along the sprite's conjured pants and then delved inside to rub along the edge of the underwear.

Davesprite moans at Bro's teasing, bucking slightly as well as digging his nails sharper in Bro's shoulders. He forgot how talented Bro's fingers were as well as long Bro liked to make him wait. "F-fuck…bro…"

"Like that?" Bro breathed against Davesprite's neck as his hand slipped beneath the waist band and palmed the orange teen fully. The sprite responded with a shiver that caused his feathers to rustle. He moaned out loud with a soft caw at the end. The sprite then buried his head against Bro's neck, bucking his hips up. "You're doin' a good job. Like how I'm touchin' you, right?" Bro's free hand rested at the small of Dave's back, urging his hips to buck again and again as he began a steady stroking. "You're doing such a good job li'l man."

The name sent Davesprite almost over the edge. "Yeah…fuck…bro." He tried to buck faster in Bro's hands. "Hnggg…more…"

"Doin' so good. Callin' my name. Sing for me li'l chick." Bro's tongue played over the sprite's neck teasing the edge where his feather began. The older Strider's hand strokes faster with practiced simple strokes that showed experience.

"Fuck… you…" The sprite tried to argue out against Bro's teasing but it ends up with a deep moan and some fucked up bird noise that immediately got Dave blushing scarlet.

The older smirked as he nibbled at the Sprite's jaw and then his earlobe. "No need to be embarrassed. I like hearin' ya."

"Fuckahhnngggg… bro…." The moan came out a bit louder in protest as the sprite rocked against bro's hand that had stilled. "Just fuck me already!" The bird sprite hissed.

"C'mon, y' can ask nicer than that." Bro stroked up harshly before removing his hand. The sprite froze at the lack of heat and bucked slightly into empty air. His eyes turned wide and desperate that amused Bro slightly.

"Brooo!" Dave whined out, "Please…fuck me…fuck me with your cock…fill me up bro!"

Bro's response was to kiss Davesprite softly to silence his cries and slowly pushing him back until he was on top. He then stripped the sprite of the jeans and underwear that was in his way. Davesprite moaned under the kiss and moved his wings out to not lie on them as he lifts his hips to help Bro pull of his bottoms. He then bit his bottom lip slightly as Bro kisses up one leg to mouth over his erection. He lifted the sprite's legs up to slowly begin lapping around his entrance. With a soft chuckle, he lifted the sprite' hips a little before adding his thumb to the mix, beginning a slow pace to work Davesprite open. The sprite responded by still biting his bottom lip as he encouraged Bro to go down a bit more, moaning at the penetration.

Using his tongue for lubrication, Bro presses his forefinger deep inside. This causes a loud moan from the sprite whose wings lightly slapped the ground as his talons dug into his thighs, drawing only a small amount of gold colored blood. Bro's forefinger was soon joined by his middle finger that began probing around for a specific spot that would bring the sprite pleasure.

"Broo! There!" The Dave bird cried out as his feet curled and his hands gripped Bro's shoulders, digging deep. His head rolled back slightly as the sprite pushed slightly into the pleasure spot. Bro grinned at the response as he worked his fingers in and out, rubbing and prodding over the spot as he scissored his fingers.

"On your hands and knees." The command was surprising as Bro withdrew his fingers and licked his lips. The action more than the command caused Dave to whine slightly at the lack of something inside him as he obeyed, pulling in his wings. He grit his teeth slightly as he feels a bit of the pain from his talons scraping his thighs, but shakes it off knowing the pleasure was definitely worth it. Bro grinned at the sight as he spat on his hand before working himself back to full mast. His thumbs spread Davesprite's cheeks apart, as he aligned himself easily and slowly slipped the head in.

The golden sprite moaned and shivered slightly, pushing his hips back. "Brooo," he half whined.

"You okay?" Bro murmured as he bent forward, his chest brushing against the bright orange wings.

"Yeah… push it all in… please…" Dave moved his orange wings against Bro's face slightly in need and desperation.

The experienced Strider smirked as he eased himself in slowly, biting his lower lip. "God Almighty, you're tight."

"Fuck…you…bro…" Dave panted out as he tried to breathe, pushing his hips back. Bro gipped the sprite's hips before pulling about half-way out to thrut back in. He waited a beat to gauge his li'l man sprite's reaction.

The mentioned sprite moans out loudly, "Bro! God! More!" He dug his talon finger along the ground, scratching the surface lightly in ecstasy. Bro kissed just beneath the base of one wing and grinned as he began a slow steady pace.

"You're so beautiful, I love it. Y' know, you never did sing for me. Maybe I can get you to; a few notes."

Dave clenched his hand wanting to flip his Bro the bird except he was in too much pleasure to even care. The only thing he could do was groan out in protest, "Im.. not… a… fucking… canary." His words are contradictory when Bro kissed under his wing, sending a small gentle shiver through him.

"C'mon, Dave. Sing for me," Bro purred into one flushed ear as he rode the sprite deep.

At the deep penetration he moaned out a bird noise of a mix between a coo with a peep at the end. His body goes scarlet at the realization of giving Bro what he wanted. "Fu…ck. Goddamn it Bro!"

"You were doin' so well. C'mon. For every note, ya' get a good thrust," Bro bargained as Dave literally whimpered with pleasure as Bro slowly pulled out of him. The sprite glanced back and narrowed his eyes that still hungered for more. He then lets out a small chirp to satisfy his Bro. "Good boy." The words are rattled out rather quickly before Bro's dick rammed inside Davesprite so fast that their skin created a slapping noise. Bro then started to pull back out again. This caused Dave to gasp out a deep moan that made his own dick twitch. He rustled his feathers panting, and began to moan out some bird coos not wanting to stop the overwhelming pleasure.

Bro keeps true to his word as he worked Davesprite over thoroughly as long as his little bird man continued to 'sing' for him. As much as the sprite was embarrassed, he did continue to coo and caw with some of the calls being choked out by moans as the pressure began to build up inside of him. Without warning, Bro's teasing hand slipped between Davesprite's thighs to stroke his cock, thrusting harshly. "You're doin' so good my li'l bird man." The words were whispered so softly and seductively they sent Davesprite over the edge as he released over part of his stomach, but mostly on the ground beneath him. A few thrusts later Bro released inside of him, both ending the sex by breathing heavily in silence.

"Holy shit…bro…" The words came out in a hissed breath as Bro pulled out with a small groan. Dave felt himself shake slightly as the remaining waves of his orgasm and ecstasy trip hit him hard. Bro's arms wrapped around his golden angel, welcoming the sprite back on his lap just in time for the amulet to stop glowing, which in sync caused his lil bird man's legs to disappear back into a tail. The sprite curled up in his Bro's lap as his back was rubbed by a soothing gloved hand.

Bro felt himself hold in a laugh as his li'l sprite clung to him tightly, letting out small coo's every once in a while that were so soft they could probably have been confused with snores. He smirked as he gently leaned back so they were both laying down and glanced down at Davesprite who had fell asleep, a small smile on his orange face. "My li'l bird angel," the elder Strider whispered into the night before he kissed him on the forehead. Bro then slowly absconded himself away from the sleeping Sprite where he then continued on his own quest, knowing the Sprite had to do the same. This time though with a new motivator in mind. He wouldn't be fighting for just his li'l man, but his li'l bird man as well.


End file.
